


The Waters In Which You Will Drown

by whisperingstars



Series: Different Dimensions of Time and Space [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Aristocracy, Betrayal, Boats and Ships, Corruption, Drama Llama, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gentlemen, Girls with Guns, Hats, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, Lore - Freeform, Multi, Navy, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revolutionaries, Royalty, Sea Monsters, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Space Pirates, Swordfighting, Swordplay, Swords, Women Being Awesome, cannons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingstars/pseuds/whisperingstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean (with some altercations). </p><p>Soon to be "Crown" Prince Kylo Ren is given a final test before his official coronation: to destroy the Revolutionaries at sea that threaten the Royal Navy. </p><p>Rey Estrellas was an orphan living on the streets until a Revolutionary couple brought her to sea. Now, Rey is one of the most feared and respected naval captains of the Revolutionaries.</p><p>Both have a common goal: to find the Sanctus Orbis, a legendary source of power that promises many things.</p><p>(Title may be changed later).</p><p>Dedicated to the friend that turned me into Reylo trash. Thanks friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waters In Which You Will Drown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young lord Kylo Ren has been to called to the throne about some important information regarding his upcoming coronation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, I wrote another Reylo fanfic,"  
> "Oh no,"  
> "It's like, based on the Pirates of the Caribbean because I was watching it this weekend and-"  
> "Stop, you're hurting my soul,"  
> "But you said you wanted another fanfic after you finished Interstellar Transmissions,"  
> "WE DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT,"
> 
> Dedicated to the friend that made me Reylo trash. Thanks friend.

Kylo Ren hated writing documentations.

It wasn't some brief pinch of annoyance or a simple distaste. No, Kylo _despised_ writing documentations with his very core. Documentations, as Kylo had learned, were nothing more than a bunch of long-winded essays regarding statistical data about the kingdom's economic status. The sound of an angry quill scratching a papery surface filled the Royal Library. Dim daylight shone through the delicate glass windows and onto the desk where Kylo was furiously working. He guided the quill with swift, brief motions, etching out bold letters. 

**_The economic growth of the country has been concentrated in the capital city of Noir Trou. Brisees Verre has obtained this great wealth due the successful conquest of Aasha, a distant, yet resource-rich neighbor and many other successful campaigns. The next campaign will better give Brisees Verre access to the intended trade routes of the oceans._**

The young aristocrat began to grit his teeth. Blinking oracles, at this rate, he would been stuck doing this documentation for hours. Frustrated, Kylo pitched his dainty black quill across the desk and in the process, spilled the vase of pungent ink over his papers. He watched the feather fall and float pathetically to the marbled floor as the black ink spread rapidly over his prim handwriting. He curled his gloved hands into fists. Tempted to overturn the mahogany desk over, Kylo forced himself to breathe. He was so close to completing his knighthood and thus, earning his rightful title as Crown Prince of Brisees Verre. The date had already been chosen and the arrangements had been made. After that particular day, he knew he would never have to write another blasted documentation again. 

This little fact allowed the young lord to relax and calm his nerves. Relaxing his fingers, Kylo gave a loud sigh. Another mess was made by the knight due to his fragile temper. Kylo turned towards the bell-pull to summon a servant to clean up the mess, but he was interrupted by the sound of a small voice.

"Sir?" a servant girl said timidly. Kylo snapped his gaze towards her. "Oh, yes. This needs to be cleaned right away," Kylo said, gesturing flippantly towards the messy pool of ink and wet paper. "Actually, sir...I came with a -" the servant girl started before Kylo abruptly raised his voice. "Do as you are told. Do not say another word," he hissed. With a clean swish of his wrist, out from the sheath came a gleaming silver sword with the guard holding a bright red ruby. He let the point of the sword touch the girl's neck. 

She was on the brink of tears. "His Majesty has requested your presence in the throne room!" the girl cried, finally allowing her sobs to overtake her. Kylo blinked. Slowly pulling back his beloved sword, he came from behind the disgruntled desk. A silence fell around him, only cut by the soft sobs of the servant girl. He does not look at her face as he moved out from the Royal Library.

*****

Kylo stepped lightly through the halls of the palace, servants and soldiers bowing as he went by. He goes by several paintings and portraits along his way to the throne room. There was one in particular that cause him to pause. The entire painting was covered by a shadowy curtain, standing boldly among the other portraits. The knight made a sound of disgust. He has repeatedly told the servants _not_ to cover this specific canvas and yet...

With a gloved hand, the knight reached for the cloth. With an acute tug, the black veil fell to the carpeted ground. Kylo gazed up onto the gigantic portrait in awe. Grandfather Anakin, or as others called him, **Darth Vader** , was one of the most feared rulers in the world. Kylo's eyes roamed the canvas eagerly. It could not be questioned that Grandfather was ugly, but Kylo was quick to see past that. The portrait depicted all of Anakin's war scars and burns, melding his face into a miscreated horror. But all Kylo could see was glory.

His admiration of the portrait was suspended when a voice called out to him.

"Young Master Kylo, are you not on your way to the throne room?" 

Kylo gaved a miffed acknowledgement. "General Hux," he said. The general came to his side, a smug expression placed upon his face. "You cannot afford to be late again, sir," Hux said coolly, his hands held properly behind his back. Kylo forced down a flinch, remembering how he paid dearly for his last summoning. "Yes, well, I was just paying my respects to Grandfather," Kylo responded. Hux too looked up at the painting, but he grimaced slightly. General Armitage Hux, as the entirety of the army knew, was terribly vain. 

"I see. Well, we should be on our way, sir. His Highness has very important revelation he wishes to tell us," Hux stated. Internally, Kylo groaned at the thought of another dull meeting with Hux. Regardless, he was summoned along with the prideful ginger by the King. So, with great reluctance, Kylo followed the general to the throne room, tuning out the man's useless chatter and focusing his thoughts on the scarred face that was his grandfather.

*****

Kylo dreaded the throne room. Despite its royal garnish, the throne room was remarkably austere and forlorn. Most of the windows were curtained, with the exception of the small window that hung from the head of the throne itself. Kylo did not mind the dark as much as minded the empty silence and lack of others around. Such a large palace required quite a number of slaves and servants to tend to it, so for a room to be so unkempt and hidden, it seemed unnatural and disturbing.

The distinguished doors of the throne room were opened, and the darkness seemed to flood into the hallway. The general was the first to step in, unperturbed by the atmosphere, while Kylo hesitantly entered. Their footsteps echoed on the pale marbled floor as they approached the throne. There, hidden in the dusk of the room, sat a sickly and aged royal. He gazed upon the gentlemen entering as both Kylo and Hux bent one of their knees down in bow.

"Your Highness, you called for us?" Hux said, his head still lowered towards the ground. The royal nodded. "Yes, I have some pressing information for both of you," the royal said, cuing them to lift their heads. Kylo raises his eyes towards the throne and dares not to speak out of term. The pallid royal smiled curtly at the knight. "I see, General, that you were successful in getting my best knight to me _on time_ ," Hux lets out a slight snicker while Kylo humbly apologizes to the king. 

"Forgive me, my liege," he said, casting his eyes to the floor once more. The emperor was quick to return to his cold demeanor. "I do not think you realize how important it is for a prince to be timely," the emperor stated firmly. Kylo began to sweat. "I assure you, I will not let such a thing happen aga-" he began, but was silenced by the raise of the leader's hand. "I have been thinking about your coronation quite a bit, young knight," 

The air grew rigid at once. "You have yet to complete your training in a manner that pleases me," the monarch started. "I expect my heir to be of the best caliber in discipline and in principle. **You have failed to reach that expectation,** " Kylo stared back up at the king, his face openly horrified and crestfallen. "Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that you are not ready for the crowning. Your coronation has been canceled and postponed until I see you worthy of your title," the emperor said fixedly. 

A wave of despair came over Kylo. All those years of hard work; worthless and rejected by his master. "I...I see," he finally said, after forcing his emotions back into a state of control. "If that is what you have decided," he said resignedly. General Hux looked at Kylo, amused and almost entertained by the state of affairs that had just taken place. Kylo grit his teeth, taking every inch of self-control he had and focusing on not thrashing Hux at that very moment.

"However," the emperor spoke again. "I have a proposal for you," Kylo raised his eyebrows. The king was not a negotiating man. "Revolutionaries," the king said, slamming his fist onto the arm of the throne. "They are plaguing the sea routes and preventing the kingdom from further growth," Suddenly, the emperor leaned in, his spindly fingers gripping the arms of the throne. " _They also possess the final piece of the map that leads to the Sanctus Orbis_ ," he whispered. Both Kylo and Hux were taken aback at this sudden surge of information. Relaxing back into the throne, the king continued, "Yes, they have it. And it is of upmost importance that it is in my hands,"

"Your task, little knight, is to destroy all of the Revolutionaries and obtain their piece of the map. Bring it to me, and then I will allow you to take the title of Crown Prince. Do you have the ability to do this?" Slightly stunned and awashed with a spike of hope, Kylo answered only, "Yes, my liege," The emperor gave a curt response of acknowledgement, "Good. I will have General Hux here prepare the ships and soldiers for you. And in the meantime, finish your documentations. I will not have an illiterate successor," The two subordinates were then dismissed with Kylo unusually eager to return to his documentations.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very long and rough chapter, but the story will pick up next chapter with Rey. I wrote the ending part of the chapter in a bit of a rush because this draft was very close to its deadline for deletion. So, if you see a typo or something that doesn't flow very well, please let me know down in the comments! Thanks for your support and kudos!
> 
> I am considering changing the title of this fanfic, so comment your suggestions!


End file.
